Israeli Commando
The Israeli Commandos, Elite Protectors of Israel, VS The Navy Seal, The American Navy's elite special forces WHO IS DEADLIEST? History Israeli Commandos, also known as Sayeret (Hebrew for "reconnaissance unit") are soldiers specializing in special forces roles in the Israeli Defense Force (IDF). All combat brigades in the IDG have a unit with improved weaponry and training for reconnaissance and special forces missions. These units known as Palsars (a contraction of the Hebrew for "reconnaissance company") mostly originated as battlefield support, but have increasingly been used in special operations during recent years. Weapons Simulated battle Israeli Commando Navy SEAL *Please excuse any errors. I am writing this less than half an hour after the episode and basing this strictly off of memory.* The battle begins with the Navy SEALs coming up to a building occupied by the Isreali Commandos. One of the Navy SEALs spots an Israeli Commando patrolling on a walkway above him and shoots him with his M4 Colt Commando. Inside the building, the remaining Israeli Commandos prepare to do battle with the Navy SEALs. As the Navy SEALs make their way through the underbelly of the building, two Israeli Commandos set up an explosive with a glob of Semtex stuck to it and attach it to a string, which is attached to a doorknob. Two Navy SEALs come up to the door from the other side. One jiggles the door knob to ensure that it's unlocked, and the two open the door to charge in. The door pulls on the string and sets off the Semtex, instantly killing one of the Navy SEALs and throwing the other to the floor. He struggles to get up, but an Israeli Commando seizes the opportunity and kills him with his Glock 19. Up above, a firefight ensues between the Isreali Commandos on the walkway and the Navy SEALS down below. An Israeli Commando is shot and killed by a Navy SEAL with the M4 Colt Commando. One of the Navy SEALs is shot and knocked to the floor. The other two grab him and pull him away to safety while trying to ward off the Israeli Commandos off with gunfire, but the injured man does not make it. The two remaining Navy SEALs enter another building, where the Israeli Commandos are waiting. The Israeli Commandos open fire on one of the SEALs, but one of the soldiers' Micro Galils jams and is rendered useless. The NAVY Seal shoots him in the head with the Sig Sauer P226. The Israeli Commando next to him sees him die, but shrugs it off. The Navy SEAL races towards him, but is surprised by the other Israeli Commando. The Commando roughs him up and then pulls out his Ka-Bar Knife, which he promptly uses to stab the Navy SEAL. He slumps to the floor, and the Commando pats him on the head. The two Israeli Commandos then proceed to run after the last Navy SEAL, who has retreated to the basement. Downstairs, the Navy SEAL pulls out his C-4 and slaps it behind a set of pipes. He quickly sets up the detonator and then hids in the back and waits for the Israeli Commandos. They soon arrive and slowly moves about, searching for the Navy SEAL. The Navy SEAL then gets an idea and pulls out his Sig Sauer P226. The two Israeli Commandos hear a gunshot and try to find its source, unaware that the Navy SEAL is trying to lure them towards the C-4. The Israeli Commandos pass through the pipes, and the Navy SEAL activates the C-4, it blows up and sends both Israeli Commandos to the floor. The Navy SEAL quickly gets up and points his Sig Sauer P226 at the two Israeli Commandos, waiting for one of them to make their move. However, he soon realizes that the C-4 has killed them both. He raises his gun up and yells in victory. In contrast to Jesse James's two surviving members, this marks the first simulation where a single weapon dispatches two enemy warriors (the Medellin Cartel's car bomb also killed two people, but it was one death on each side). Gallery Israeli_1.jpg Israeli_3.jpg Israeli_4.jpg Israeli_2.jpg Israeli_6.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors